


the space between us

by thedevil_andgod



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Mixed Fandoms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was listening to This Goodbye by Beth Crowley on YouTube (check her out, if you haven't already - she's awesome!) and was inspired to write this sad little Drabble. It's not great, but I have a few more chapters in mind. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote>





	the space between us

Augustus bounced up and down with excitement, as Tris rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.  
'Hey! Don't look so happy!'  
He turned and grinned brightly at her. 'I'm just excited! I love getting new people in..'  
'Remember what Hazel was like when you came here?' Tris reminded him gently.  
Augustus stilled and glanced at the pristine white floor beneath his feet.  
He nodded. 'I just want to make her feel welcome, and not upset her.'  
Tris smiled. 'I know. And you will, make her feel comfortable. I don't know what I would have done without you when I first arrived..' She mumbled, lost in the memories of those first, few darks days in the afterlife, watching Four breaking down slowly as the grief overcame him. The pain was horrifying, Tris had thought pain left with life, but a loved ones pain is still yours, no matter how far apart you were. 

'You'd still be pining around over your precious Tobias, pathetically,' came a snarky voice from behind.  
Tris turned and glared at Eric.  
'What are you doing here?'  
'Not that it's any of your business, Stiff,' Tris gritted her teeth at the old insult, 'But I've been assigned a charge.' He informed her and Augustus proudly.  
'You?' Tris asked incredulously.  
'Yeah, I find that kind of hard to believe too, mate.' Fred Weasley, a ginger haired teenager, appeared and echoed the disbelief in Tris' voice.  
Eric sighed. 'Come on, Stiff. We're not the same people we were before.'  
'Technically, we're not people at all..' Fred pointed out, floating in the air above the others.  
'Grumpy is right,' exclaimed Augustus, who practically leaped into the space between Tris and Eric. Grumpy was his nickname for the man who had priorly been a Dauntless leader. 'We have all changed, passed through the ether into the great Something! Change is the only constant we all live with.' He stated solemnly, while Fred giggled, Tris shoved him and Eric facepalmed.  
'You are so damn pretentious, you know that?' He muttered irritatedly.  
Augustus nodded, brown hair flopping ridiculously over his forehead, puppy dog eyes wide and bright. 

The ground rumbled, white must surrounding the slim, but tall, wrought iron gate, cast in silver. A creak sounded out, as it swung slowly open, and the four spirits gathered around to welcome their new arrival. 

She was small, dressed in white, pure and pretty and slim, pale, with light blonde hair neatly pulled into twin braids. Her blue eyes widened as she took in her surroundings, nerves and curiosity sparking inside. 

Tris approached her, cautiously. 'Hello,' she whispered gently, a small smile painted across her features.  
'Hi..'  
'I'm Tris.' She held out a smooth limb, reaching across the void to meet this poor young child, younger than them all, too young to be here, and take her in.  
Hesitantly, she wrapped her tiny fingers through Tris' and shook it politely, a small smile grazing her lips.  
'My names Prim.' She informed, voice quiet but firm.  
'You've been very brave so far, young one. Most kids start crying long before this point.' Tris fumed inwardly as Augustus cut in.  
'Augustus Waters. You can call me Gus. Prim, wasn't it?' Gus held his hand out.  
Prim watched Gus with a kind of awe, a universal reaction by all who met him. He had this charisma, this charm that no one was immune to.  
'That big scary guy over there,' Gus waved to Eric. 'Is your guardian angel.' He leaned in close, Prim flinched just a little.  
'He may look mean,' Gus whispered. 'But he's a giant teddy bear, really.'  
Eric rolled his eyes, but when he met Prim's gaze he smiled reassuringly.  
Tris was slightly unnerved. Sure, Eric wasn't anywhere near as vindictive or nasty as he was in life, but she hadn't ever witnessed him actively being kind.  
Maybe this is a good thing for him, Tris smiled to herself. 

It wasn't an easy thing, death. To live on and watch the ones you love still hurting, knowing you are helpless to relieve their suffering. But together, with their strange circle of friends, they found a way to keep going. They found a way to smile, to pass the time enjoyably. They found a way to not be alone. 

It was good. Not perfect, but it didn't have to be. It was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to This Goodbye by Beth Crowley on YouTube (check her out, if you haven't already - she's awesome!) and was inspired to write this sad little Drabble. It's not great, but I have a few more chapters in mind. Let me know what you think!


End file.
